


GREY

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 心理医生洛x双重人格(警官/罪犯)言
Relationships: 洛天依/言和, 洛言 - Relationship, 言洛





	GREY

**Author's Note:**

> 言洛言，互攻注意

随手摁灭屏幕将浏览完的档案关掉，洛天依活动活动肩膀起身，借着窗外路灯映入的微光踱至厨房，拿起烧开水有一会的热水壶往早准备好了的杯子里倾倒。  
堆积起的咖啡粉随着热水的淌入从周边起一圈圈往圆心倒塌融开，她盯着朦胧腾起的水雾眯了眯眼，抬手摁了摁眉心以让自己稍稍清醒一些，接着打开微波炉取出热好的牛奶倒入，拿起匙子缓缓搅出一个奶黄色的漩涡。  
身后传来脚步声，洛天依依旧睡意朦胧的半阖着眼，头也不回的开口，“稀客啊。”  
耳旁传来一声轻笑，不请自来的客人毫不见外的从身后环抱上，懒懒的把脑袋搁在了她肩膀上，声音慵懒，带了些鼻音的沉闷，“这个点还不睡，在下可不可以认为，医生这是特地在等在下？”  
“加班而已。”洛天依见怪不怪的端起咖啡轻轻抿了一口，香醇的热咖啡顺着喉管下肚，总算让其清醒了些许，又伸手去开冰箱，“天天私闯民宅，你是不会好好走正门么？”  
身后人哼了一声，松了手方便其动作，“你又没把钥匙给我。”  
“……”光听着就感受到了浓浓的醋味的洛天依无语凝噎，一把重重关上冰箱门回身，“平时各种东西用着也没见你见外，怎么搁这事抓着不放？”  
“那不一样。”言和重新把头搭回对方肩膀，看着对方搅拌好咖啡，又将拿出的奶油挤上厚厚一层，再撒上一把巧克力粉。  
“喏。”洛天依斜了她一眼，没好气的把对方扒拉开，然后端着咖啡走回客厅坐下，“无事不登三宝殿，说吧，这次又怎么了？”  
对方笑嘻嘻的端起给她做的那杯咖啡紧跟着在她身旁坐下，语气亲昵，“洛洛想看我的身体不？”  
“……？？？”手一抖差点没把咖啡荡出杯口，洛天依惊诧的高高挑起眉梢，而后默默挪远了些，“你想干什么？”  
言和一口吃下一大勺奶油，满足的舔了舔舌尖，然后放下杯子满不在意的转过身来，扯下一直披在身上的大衣，露出一道从蝴蝶骨起横贯过腰最后没入裤腰里的骇人伤口，“帮我上个药啦，你在想什么？”随手扯开领口的几粒扣子，她又转过身来勾着一抹痞气十足的笑凑近，“不过，先帮我上好药，然后洛洛想要做什么的话，我不介意哦？”  
“……”满头黑线的抵着头推开对方，洛天依屈指毫不留情的给了对方一个脑瓜崩，“我是心理医生，不是外科医生。”  
“我看过那家伙整理的档案。”言和也不恼，只是笑吟吟的再次凑近，“你是外科系毕业的，为什么后面又转去心理系了？”  
“兴趣爱好。”洛天依一口气喝完咖啡，遗憾的咂咂嘴，“过来，医护箱在卧室。”  
“哦。”言和又端起咖啡，不紧不慢的跟了上去，轻车熟路的超车拐过弯，推开一扇门就走了进去，抬手开了灯而后坐上床沿。  
“……你还真不见外。”慢了几步的洛天依看着对方熟练的动作不由抽了抽嘴角，“我说，你没进过我卧室吧，你什么时候趁我不在进来了？”  
“这很重要？”言和抿了一口奶油，叼着匙子享受的眯长了眼，看着对方从柜子里取出医护箱，于是抬手将剩下的几颗扣子也一一解开，“那家伙知道的，有什么我不知道？”  
看着对方骨节分明的修长手指灵活的解开衬衫衣扣，而后露出里面穿着的运动背心和那平坦紧实的小腹，纵使是一向挑剔的洛天依也不得不承认这确实是个极其养眼的画面。  
“怎么？”依旧叼着匙子，言和看着她眨了眨眼，歪了头坏笑，“心动了？”  
“趴好。”洛天依面无表情的从后面一把将其摁倒，而后取出剪子，又拿了把镊子夹了一团棉花蘸了蘸碘伏，放轻了动作顺着已经和凝固的血液一起黏在伤口处的布料反复涂抹，“先说好，我这可没内衣给你换。”  
“那家伙果然在你这留了衣服。”言和轻哼一声抓住“重点”。  
“……”默默加重了手上力道，洛天依看着对方强撑着笑狠狠咬紧了匙子，心情愉快的把用完的棉花团扔到垃圾桶里，然后伸手拍了拍对方的臀瓣，“抬起来一点。”  
言和重重的啧了一声，顺从的爬起撑高身子抬高臀部，让对方好扯下裤子处理伤口末端。  
“手感不错。”洛天依一边处理着伤口，一边不忘报复的调戏道。  
布料被处理干净后疼痛也就减缓了许多，言和顺从的伸展四肢让对方把残破的衣物全部脱去，然后用手肘撑着柔软的被子支着脑袋扭头看对方上了药又开始缠绷带，“哦？你没摸过？”白发的罪犯做出一副讶异的表情，啧啧出声，“你和那家伙还没做过？”  
“……”额头青筋蹦了蹦，洛天依突的给出一个灿烂至极的微笑，而后分别抓着绷带一头的双手用力一绞。  
“嘶！”言和顿时倒吸一口凉气，“轻点轻点，这好歹也是那家伙的身体，你不心疼的吗？”  
“现在疼的是你又不是阿和。”洛天依保持微笑，手上熟练的打了个结，“好了。”  
“嘶。”言和心有余悸的撑着身子，抬手触了触肩膀处的绷带，“你还真是小心眼。”  
“有意见你可以自己找个医院去。”洛天依冷冷的回了一句，伸伸懒腰翻身上床。  
言和不由心虚的看了看对方，“不是很深，只是长了一点，而且近期都不会有什么大案子，不会影响到她的。”对方没什么反应，她又凑近了些在对方身边趴下，试探着把头搭在对方小腹上，“这么多年了，这点分寸我还是有的，这次只是位置不方便了一点，其它没什么问题。”  
洛天依抿了抿唇，“你以前受伤都是自己处理的？”  
“……大部分。”言和想了想道，“有的时候没来得及处理就到时间了，索性让她处理，还有的时候正好，就顺便当做她办案时候受的伤去医院处理了。”  
到时间？洛天依抬了抬眸，饶有兴趣的问，“你们是怎么达成的协议？我看你们性格可差的不小。”  
“顺其自然？”言和眨了眨眼，脊背处扩散开来的药效和放松下来的神经使得她开始困倦，声音也缓缓低了下去，“不达成共识，抢来抢去，什么也做不了，而且我们谁都不想被当做疯子关起来。”  
“.......我们的利益是共同的。”  
“……”洛天依抬手抚了抚对方的后脑，看着对方睡意朦胧逐渐泛起了雾气的眼，小心的压低了声，低柔蛊惑的声音轻轻，“你是在她多大的时候出现的？”  
“……7岁……”声若蚊蝇般细微，言和一合眸子，彻底睡了过去。  
果然。洛天依暗叹一声，比她推测的还要早得多。  
最后一盏灯随着遥控熄灭，洛天依拉了拉被子小心翼翼的轻轻盖上，避免因重力触及伤口而打扰了那人的安眠。  
————一条普通的分割线————  
言和醒来已经是早上十点，太阳当空照耀着世间，又被厚重的窗帘阻隔在外。  
下意识动动身子撑起身的言和不由吸了口凉气，脊背卷土重来的疼痛感袭上大脑，也将迷糊的睡意彻底驱除。她深呼吸一口气缓下身，扭头不出意外的看到了一片绷带，缠缠绕绕从肩膀绕过胸前最后搭在胯上。  
那家伙到底干什么了啊！言和抱怨的在心里嘟嚷，习惯性去拿手机，这才发现自己身处的有些陌生的场景，然后顿时僵了身子。  
“你醒了？”洛天依端着碗白粥正推开掩着的门进入，“感觉怎么样？”  
“天依。”言和下意识往被窝里缩了回去，满满的心虚。  
“该看的不该看的我都已经看过了。”洛天依把白粥在床头放下，调笑道，“怎么，现在才来害羞？”  
“……诶？”对方不提还好，言和茫然的低了低头，终于发觉自己身上除了绷带什么都没有。  
“噗。”洛天依不由笑出声，“阿和你是有低血糖么？怎么这么可爱？”虽是疑问句，却是完完全全的陈述语气。  
“//////”言和默默把被子盖过头，小心耸动着将整个人藏进被子里。  
洛天依笑弯了眉眼，心情不错的敲了敲柜面，不再去逗那人，转移了话题，“她的手机我放这了，应该有给你的消息，我去上班，你好好歇着，不准乱动。”  
“好。”被子里传出一声闷闷的应答。


End file.
